warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
This is a page for all charart for approval. Feel free to comment on someone's cat. Please re-upload your charart every time there is a concern or comment. Please put topics on Heading 2 and the name of the cat with the words "For Approval". Only a total of 5 (five) images per user may be up for approval at one time. If you have another one to put up, please wait until one of your other images is approved. Cleverheart ~ For Approval Here's the main character in my new stories! Introducing, Cleverheart! A newly appointed warrior of WindClan! What do you think? RCWriterHo, Ho, Ho! 23:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Very good! You may want to smudge or blur the white parts, though. And where's your eye color?! NightfernMerry Christmas 23:31, December 7, 2010 (UTC) -Re-uploaded- RC, Remember to put "Re-uploaded" and comment. Looks much better! NightfernMerry Christmas 11:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks good, CBA (Comments Before Approval)? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:55, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Bramblestar ~ For Approval Here's Bramblestar, the leader of SleetClan. He's a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. This is the first char I'll have up, considering I think he's my best. Comments? Concerns? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) It looks amazing! You might want to add tabby stripes at the legs and tail, though. Your nose pink is too bright as well. Some of the images on here are so annoying- the white sticks out. You could do that, but it would take forever! NightfernMerry Christmas 19:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC) You know, I think I know the reason why there are white marks. I had the same issue to on WWIki, all you have to do is right click the charart blank on P:I's page, go to "Open link", then the full sized image of the charart should pop up, then right click the new image, then go to "Save As" and save it, and if you do that for all of the charart blanks, I think that it will come out fine when you upload it okay? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Nightfern, the tabby stripes are supposed to be like that. As for the pink, I'll take care of that in a bit. Riverpelt, when I get the image, I did exactly what you said. I've always done it like that, actaully. I do that with all of them. It's always been like that. It might just be the images themselves. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay then, sorry Cloudskye, maybe your computer has a glitch? Cause my charart seem to come out fine. But, if its impossible to fix, then it looks good to me. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 15:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hold it for 2 days; Holly won't be back till Monday and she still hasn't fixed the neon nose pink. NightfernMerry Christmas 02:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine